


Deliberate Action

by white_cross_b



Category: Saiyuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_cross_b/pseuds/white_cross_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo watched as Hakkai's eyes narrowed and his lips grew thin, his laugh much more forced. He tossed his hair back and smirked to himself at the hiss of a cigarette butt as it hit the wet bottom of his beer bottle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deliberate Action

Gojyo, while seemingly careless about his daily routine, was actually quite deliberate in his actions. He knew what he wanted, and he knew exactly how to go about getting it.

There were ashtrays. Several of them in fact, placed strategically around the house. In the bathroom, in the kitchen, on the table, by the bed, and one on the porch. There was no reason not to use one, unless Gojyo had been drinking and it was just easier to use the empty beer can right in front of him instead of reaching several inches over to put his cigarette out in the glass dish Hakkai had set out for him.

Then there was his bathroom towel. Yeah, there was a towel rack, but it was in the bathroom, and after Gojyo had worn it wrapped around his waist while he dried, he'd have to go back into the bathroom to hang it, and that would require effort. It was much easier to just let the towel drop to the floor when he reached for his jeans. He kicked it aside with his foot, so it wasn't like it was in anyone's way.

And then there were the dishes. Why do them after every single meal when he could just save them and do a bunch all at once? Really, the only good thing about a clean sink was that he could discard ash right down the drain with a flick of his cigarette. Did it really matter if he got ash on dirty plates? They were already dirty, for fuck's sake. And why take his shoes off every time he came in the house if he was just going to have to put them on again when he went back out?

Gojyo watched as Hakkai's eyes narrowed and his lips grew thin, his laugh much more forced. He tossed his hair back and smirked to himself at the hiss of a cigarette butt as it hit the wet bottom of his beer bottle. Yeah, he was going to get it, all right, and he was going to get it good.

He pretended to be surprised when Hakkai tackled him onto the bed, pinning him down and glaring at him with his one good eye. Gojyo shivered deliciously in anticipation of what was to come. Yeah, he liked it rough, and he was just minutes away from Hakkai fucking him like there was no tomorrow. What he hadn't counted on was Hakkai taking his time and fucking him slowly face to face instead of from behind like usual, with his weight heavy on Gojyo's back as he pressed him down into the mattress. This was... different. Hakkai looked him in the eyes as he moved slowly and deliberately, leaning down to press his lips against Gojyo's as their tongues slid together wetly. Fuck. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Gojyo felt raw and exposed, like Hakkai could see into his soul. He tried to look away, but Hakkai's hands were on his face, gentle and soothing as they turned Gojyo's head back to face him, his long, slim fingers cupping Gojyo's cheek. "Gojyo... look at me..." he breathed, and Gojyo did. This should be wrong, being this close to another person, but this was _Hakkai,_ and he trusted him, right? Hakkai who had torn apart a roomful of youkai with a flick of his limiters, letting out the side of himself that he loathed, just to save Gojyo. Gojyo couldn't look away if he tried, and he looked Hakkai right in the eye when he came apart bit by bit, Hakkai following soon after.

"Shit," Gojyo said as he wiped the moisture from his eyes. "God damn it.” He wasn't crying, and Hakkai could go fuck himself if he thought that Gojyo was. The sick, twisted fuck wouldn't get this out of Gojyo again, the tricky bastard, he could be damn sure of that. He'd use the fucking ashtrays and hang up his goddamn towel from now on.

For a few days, anyway.


End file.
